greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance
Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance, or HOTA is an action RPG developed in part by Bioware, the makers of Star Wars: KotOR, Dragon Age and Mass Effect. The game retains the RTS aspects of the first game, and also keeps much of the exploration element of the previous game. HOTA takes place well in the First War.. It runs on roughly the same engine as the first game, but the graphics are obviously far superior due to next gen consoles. Gameplay HOTA is a RTS combat focused RPG with heavy exploration elements. There are around 30 universes and 150 planets confirmed to be accessible at this point, as opposed to the 6 or 7 available in its predecessor. Combat Combat is relatively similar to Star Wars KotOR games and Dragon Age: Inquisition, with an option for an attack available on a bar under the character. Attack abilities can be upgraded through leveling up, as well as items that are picked up throughout the game. Some additions to the combat are the use of portable shields to use as cover, as well as the ability to take cover during a firefight. Grenades can be thrown while on the run, and the animations for running and combat after running have been totally upgraded to make them look more smooth. Combat rolls and the chance to throw back grenades has been added as well. Levelling HOTA has a high priority on RPG elements, such as leveling up. HOTA uses experience points acquired from quests or killing enemies to help level up your character. Upgrades such as more grenade space, a higher party size, or the ability to shoot force lightning are just the beginning of some of the many upgrades available. Exploration Exploration is a key element in the game, as exploring will open up new areas and reveal secrets and easter eggs. Exploring is a good way to earn xp, as charting an area will give a player extra xp, but the player will be subjected to the dangers of the wilderness. Exploring will also help you find new party members and quests. Karma System a mixture of Fallout's mortality system and Star Wars mortality system, the terms are used for the following Light Karma Light Karma is based on benevolent actions the player makes (ex. Neutral Karma Neutral Karma is less points gained and more the middle state of the player's Karma System Dark Karma Dark Karma is based on malevolent actions the player makes (ex. Prestige System The player have a bar that indicates the players' relations with the three major factions and various minor factions. the Prestige system is accessed by the pause menu. Relations increased or decreased based upon the actions the player towards the factions he/she makes, if the player's relations with a faction is high enough, the faction can send help to the player, while if its low enough, the faction will send bounty hunters and will attack the player if countered by a patrol or when the player wanderers into a factions base Missions Transportation Mounts are used to travel great distances in a short time. These mounts can either be tamed or bought at livestock stores. Different livestock stores will have different mounts depending on the planet. Speeder bikes, vehicles and pod racers are also viable forms of transportation. They go much faster and can be equipped with weapons, but cost much more. The player can also use tanks and other army vehicles in the game. The attacks in these vehicles is very similar to that of regular attacks. The player's flagship, aptly named The Spirit of the Ebon Hawk, can be changed and upgraded from a small smuggler ship resembling that of Boba Fett's, or the Federation's USS Enterprise. Mounts Transport Vehicles Armies Once a player rises to leader of their faction, they can assemble an army sufficient enough to defeat their opposition. The player can ask worlds they hold for soldiers, hold a draft (gains dark karma points), hire mercenaries or make clones or droids. As a leader, you can even buy beasts, such as wampas and aacklays for your army. You should also invest in vehicles and ships for your army, as well as special units and upgrades. Jedi and Sith can also be recruited or turned to fight for your side in war. During battles, you can command your forces from the field or in a top down perspective, adding in some more RTS and some managing aspects in the game. Character Customization At the beginning of the game the player is prompted to create their own player who they control throughout the game. This creation has the basic facial customization aspects, and has a new feature from KOTOR: the ability to choose the race of your character. There are several races that are playable and each have their own advantages. The Players name changes based upon the player's karma, Light Karma: The Liberator, Neutral Karma: The Supreme Commander, Dark Karma: The Conqueror, Ultra Dark Karma: The Grim Reaper, but when the player first creates the character is only known by the player's chosen name Once you've picked the race of your character, you have the ability to choose the class of the character. There are four classes: Aggressor,' Diplomat',' Protector',' '''and' Scoundrel'. The '''Aggressor '''class tends to be more combat oriented, and will often stray towards the dark side. '''Diplomat '''will only fight when necessary or if provoked, but are masters at force maneuvers. '''Protectors '''always do whats best for others and are agile and speedy. '''Scoundrels '''tend to be dark side or bounty hunter classes who are naturally good at gambling, Pazaak, scavenging, persuasion, and swoop racing. Once the player has picked their class, they are given stats that fit their class and then are given 10 skill points to allocate. The skills are as following: '''Computer Use'-How good a player is at hacking mainframes and gaining information. Demolitions-How well a player can set and defuse mines and traps. Stealth-How sneaky a player is. Engineering-How good the player is with robots and droids. Awareness-Increases the players chance of a dodge or saving roll as well as awareness about current events in the galaxy. Persuasion-How persuasive a player is to others. Repair-How well a player can repair objects, ships, vehicles, droids, and robots. Security-How good at overriding security systems a player is. Treat Injury-How well a player can treat his or her injuries or the injuries of their party members with medkits and force abilities. Agility-How fast the player is and how well they can dodge. These skills range from 1-20 and will affect what the player can do over the course of the game. After the player has spent their allocated skill points they can choose from many abilities they might want for their character. These abilities Universes # Pol Universe # Zol Universe # Duyi'zu Universe # Filo Universe # Viau Universe # Bab'lonin Universe # Golmar Universe # Ou'hjik Universe # Mink'ius Universe # Tiu'lo Universe # Gil Universe # Gizzur Universe # Fuii'zuni Universe # Ssil'jiiy Universe # Biu'liniu Universe # Uini'ini Universe # Devi'uikni Universe # Vil'oon Universe # Riz'ro Universe # Gi'ru Universe # Beta Zi'nini Universe # Li'yuti Universe # Kui'uyi Universe # Zii'lii Universe # Ziu'yyhuk Universe # Cuy'ti Universe # Aoop'yujo Universe # Sizzx'ixi Universe # Eur'uui Universe # Vuyi'uio Universe Party and Advisors Throughout the game you are able to collect and hire party members for your group.You can have 3 party members with you at a time. Each member will have different abilities, such as computer hacking or the ability to craft medkits. Some members can only be attained through certain progression on a side of the force, whether it be light or dark. If you return to a party members home planet you might receive a backstory or quest information from that character. You can talk to each party member on the Spirit of the Ebon Hawk ''or in the field to learn more about them. You can also upgrade party members' equipment by giving them weapons or armor you have picked up during your journey. Droids can be upgraded with parts to give them more abilities. Other party members level up individually and you can allocate their skill and ability points for them or let them handle it. Quest/Mission Givers Factions A large part of HOTA is raising an army for the side you are on and taking over or liberating the multiverse. There are three main factions battling each other for control of the Multiverse. These three factions are the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires and the Coalition of Independent States. ''There are several Non-playable minor factions the player encountered: The Hutt Cartel, The Kreisau Circle, The Atlas Corporation, The Black Sun, The Eldar, The "Smugglers" Alliance, The Diamond Dogs (Trespasser), The Borg Collective, and Second Human Empire. Each Planet has some units unique to their faction that they can produce to aid the player on their Multiversial conquest. Armies are raised either through buying units, employing scouts to look for force sensitive warriors, or raising troops from owned planets for a cost, of course. Each faction also has generals whom can be added to the players party at any time. Factions Alliance of Nations Leader: Jonathan J. O'Neill Generals: '''William BJ Blazkowicz, Jean-Luc Picard, Allison Jakes, Marian Hawke, Anakin Skywalker, Han Solo, Arne Magusson Axis of Empires '''Leader: Emperor Yiloala Olpimakia Kutarukia Generals: Admiral Thrawn, General Grievous, Wilhelm Strasse, Chang, Nikolai Krukov, Andrei Malakov, Darius Coalition of Independent States Leader: Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka 'Generals: 'Sylvanas Windrunner, Ru'afo, Gudeom Grobblers, Tyber Zann, Amita, Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich Faction Specific Units Alliance of Nations Axis of Empires Coalition of Independent States Faction Specific Vehicles Alliance of Nations Axis of Empires Coalition of Independent States Faction Specific Playable Starships Alliance of Nations Axis of Empires Coalition of Independent States Playable Non-Playable Starships Endings Alliance of Nations Light Karma Neutral Karma Dark Karma Axis of Empires Light Karma Neutral Karma Dark Karma Coalition of Independent States Light Karma Neutral Karma Dark Karma Independent Light Karma Neutral Karma Dark Karma DLC Jaws of Hakkon Ru'afo's Reign Multiversial Land Warfare The Descent Rise of the Borg Collective Trespasser Reception Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse